


The Only Thing You Need to Know

by lioness44



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bottom Shiro (Voltron), Developing Relationship, M/M, Mild begging, Oral Sex, repressed sex drive back on-line, youthful fantasies fulfilled
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-06
Updated: 2019-02-06
Packaged: 2019-10-23 09:20:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17680733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lioness44/pseuds/lioness44
Summary: It's the sexy chapter!





	The Only Thing You Need to Know

**Author's Note:**

> Anyone who's been reading this series but is underage, please cover your eyes with your hands and hum until the next chapter is posted.
> 
> This work is dependent on previous works to make sense. Series starts with Worth Waiting For, then Always Comes Back to You. Specifically dependent on the chapter of Always where a young Shiro fantasizes about his tutor.

**Chapter 7**

**The Only Thing You Need to Know**

 

“Takashi Shirogane. We need to speak. In private. Right. Now.”

_Uh oh._

Shiro’s eyes widened. Curtis was pissed at him? Oh yeah. Definitely. His jaw was set and those beautiful blue eyes flashed. He’d clearly just come from the gym. A towel was draped over one shoulder, he carried a gym bag on his arm, and his dark hair was still wet from the shower.

_Curtis in the shower? Don’t go there, traitorous brain!_

Shiro had just left his quarters – on his way to yet another battery of psychological tests designed to see if he could truly be trusted to command the Atlas (good luck finding a replacement) – so it wouldn’t matter if he was late. It wasn’t as if they could start without him.

Taking in Curtis’s sharp glare, he ran through the possible reasons the man might be angry with him. Had he found out that Shiro had called in favors in order to get him that leave time? Or was he finally going to confront him about the promise Shiro had reneged on? Call him a coward for not anteing up?

“Sure, Curtis.” Shiro’s mouth was dry and he tried his best not to let his gaze slide to his feet. “Of course. Where do you want to talk?”

“Your quarters.”

Shiro nodded. Just like that, he was Takashi again, and he hated being in trouble. Always had. If someone was only ninety-nine percent happy with him, that one percent of disappointment would eat away at Shiro until he couldn’t stand it any longer. And if there was anyone he wanted desperately to impress, it was the man striding ahead of him, leading the way to _Shiro’s_ quarters.

When they got there Shiro swiped them in. The door swung shut behind them with a definitive click, and Shiro turned to face his guest. “Listen, Curtis … I’m not sure what this is about, but --”

Curtis pressed him against the wall and kissed him.

Not just kind-of kissed him, but all-out _kissed_ him.

He grabbed the lapels of Shiro’s jacket and did this move that Shiro would replay in his fantasies a hundred thousand times, where he slid towards him so their hips were aligned, and … god damn, the man could kiss.

Shiro ought to pull back and ask what was going on, but instead, every single neuron in his brain fired with a ravenous hunger that Shiro hadn’t even been aware was inside him. He wanted Curtis so fucking bad it hurt. It was as if his sex drive had been in a coma for the past five years, and now it had finally woken up. So Shiro kissed back, devouring Curtis’s mouth until he couldn’t breathe.

Curtis’s hands slid into his hair, and Shiro grabbed his ass and pulled him in tighter. He needed Curtis with the desperation of a starving man.

How had he gone so long without this?

And now it was _Curtis_ who pressed him hard against the wall, his hips grinding into Takashi’s.

It was Curtis who sucked on his tongue. Nipped at his bottom lip.

It was Curtis who threaded his fingers into Shiro’s hair, tugging just hard enough that Shiro felt that tiny jolt of electricity course down his spine.

Shiro writhed with the intensity. He kissed Curtis back as if his sanity depended on it, and maybe it did. A low sound that was half moan and half sob rose from his chest and Curtis cupped his jaw, tilting his head up and taking even more. Scattering kisses along his jawline and over the scar that bridged his nose.

A hundred thoughts tried to press in. Thoughts about his body, and Adam, and protocol, and what Curtis deserved, and how was this even happening? But none of those things could overpower the tidal wave of desire that left Shiro panting in its wake.

Finally, Curtis pulled away and stood up, back straight, accentuating his full height. How had Shiro forgotten that Curtis was taller than him? He still kept one arm on the wall, boxing Shiro in on that side. It was so damn hot Shiro thought he might go off just from the way Curtis was looking at him. Eye fucking him. There was no doubt that, at this moment, Curtis was totally, unequivocally in control. Hell, the truth was that when it came to the two of them, Curtis had always been the one in charge.

“Takashi,” Curtis breathed, “how could you possibly think I wouldn’t want you?”

Shiro was breathless, and his lips still tingled from the force of their kissing. Curtis’s words pooled in his gut, hot and spicy. “Sorry?” he managed to squeak out.

Curtis shook his head. “Sorry isn’t good enough. If you’re going to learn, then you need to understand that you were wrong.” He took Shiro’s hand and palmed it over his groin. Shiro could feel the hard length throbbing beneath Curtis’s workout pants. _Oh god._ He was going to die from wanting this man so bad.

“Does _this_ feel like someone who doesn’t find you hot as hell?” Curtis demanded.

Oh. _Oh!_

Shiro’s breath stuttered. “I … no?”

“Correct answer.” Curtis glowered at him, eyes smoldering. “This …” He cupped Shiro’s hand in his own and squeezed Shiro’s fingers tighter around his cock. “ _This_ is what happens when someone finds you incredibly sexy, with your goddamn gorgeous hair and your fucking erotic metal arm, and yes, even your scars because they’re all part of you, and I have fantasized about burying this cock in your perfect ass for years, so if you think I’m going to let you play the martyr because you have some misguided notion that you’re not good enough …?”

Curtis left the statement half finished, but his fingers did the talking. He unbuttoned the clasp of Shiro’s pants, never letting his eyes stray. This time, Shiro groaned loud enough that he was certain the whole quad could hear him.

“Now, you can stop me at any point,” Curtis said, “if any of this is more than you want, but unless you tell me not to, I’m going to suck you until you can’t see straight, and if you think I’ll be looking at your scars instead of looking at _you_ , then we’re going to need to go over this lesson again. Understood?”

Curtis’s hands were very slowly sliding Shiro’s pants over his ass. Down past his black boxer briefs.

“Do you want this Takashi? Do you want me to convince you of how wrong you’ve been? Because I sure as hell want to do it, but nothing will happen without your consent.”

Shiro nodded. _Yes. He wanted this. So. Freakin’. Bad._

Curtis waited. “Say it.” He leaned close so his breath ghosted against Shiro’s earlobe and his hard cock pressed against Shiro’s underwear. “Do you want me to suck every last drop you have to offer?”

“God yes. Yes!”

Curtis nibbled on his neck, just under his ear. “Yes, what?”

“Please. Yes, please.”

Curtis pulled away, giving him a wicked grin. “With all the poking and prodding they’ve been doing to you since your return, I assume you’ve gotten a clean bill of health?”

“Oh, hell yes.” For the first time, Shiro was grateful for his thousand trips through medical.

“Good then.” As quickly as he’d sprung the kiss on Shiro, Curtis’s strong fingers now grasped the waistband of his briefs and pulled them down so Shiro’s cock sprang free. “I’ve wanted you for goddamn ever,” Curtis said, his voice low and hoarse, and then he sank to his knees and his lips slid down over Shiro’s cock.

Shiro cried out, thankful for the wall that was holding him up. His fingers threaded through Curtis’s hair, silky, soft, and still damp. He couldn’t help the keening sound that burst out of him as Curtis’s lips slid up and down in a beautiful rhythm.

He could feel the low hum of Curtis’s approval. “So good, Takashi,” he praised when he’d pulled off again. “You’ve always been so good. So perfect. And now you’re going to let me take care of you.”

Then, without waiting for an answer, Curtis began again, sucking Shiro down and hollowing out his cheeks, one hand cupping Shiro’s balls, caressing them tenderly.

Shiro wasn’t sure he deserved tenderness, and some vague, distant part of his brain was telling him that later on, he’d freak out because there were scars down there, and he’d allowed someone – _Curtis_ – to …

A light slap on his ass brought his thoughts back under control. Curtis shook his head and popped off Shiro’s cock. “Let go, Takashi. And if you’re being hard on yourself, remember that I won’t be happy about that.”

“Mmpfgh.” Was that a coherent response? It was all Shiro could manage, but it was enough to send Curtis back to the task of licking a long stripe up one side of Shiro’s cock and down the other. His lips circled the tip again, playfully tonguing the slit.

Shiro almost wept from how badly he needed to come.

“… so long. I can’t … unh … _please_ …”

“I’ll always take care of you.” Curtis looked up at him for just a moment, those blue eyes so full of warmth. And then he wrapped Shiro’s cock with his lips again and set a rhythm. Slow at first, but building steadily.

Didn’t take long. When Shiro came he felt as if his whole body was coming undone. He cried out in pleasure as Curtis swallowed and licked him clean.

**_?????????????_ **

**_Not now, Atlas! For the love of God, not now!_ **

**_???_ **

**_Please. Damn it. Privacy._ **

**_?_ **

**_Privacy._ **

Shiro closed his eyes, trying like mad to pretend he hadn’t just communicated with his ship. But at least Atlas seemed to have gotten the message. Shiro was leaning so heavily against the wall that he was nearly at a forty-five-degree angle, but finally, his knees gave out and he landed on his bare ass on the floor. Curtis crawled over – stalked him like a cat – then kissed him, his mouth still tasting of Shiro’s come.

_Whose life was this?_ Surely, it wasn’t his.

Shiro laughed. He laughed until he could hardly breathe. “Fucking hell, Curtis. Where did _that_ come from?”

Curtis laughed, too. “This is what happens when you make a man wait for four years.”

Shiro stared at Curtis in sheer wonder. “We have a lot to talk about,” he said at last. “You have no idea how much we’ll have to talk about. Are you …”

“I’m sure.” Curtis nodded. “And we’ll talk about all of it. When we’re ready. For now, the only thing you need to know is this … You’re beautiful, Takashi. Always have been. Always will be. You’re beautiful, and you’re mine.”


End file.
